The Adventure Game Show!
by Destroyer Uv Nations
Summary: The Chan's must win this game show to get the prizes before evil does! And believe me, evil is gonna be there.
1. Chapter 1

**In Uncle's Shop**

"Aiyaaaah!"

There is a lot of banging and then everyone is crowded around Uncle. He's pointing to the TV.

"Win cool prizes in this cool adventure game show!" the commercial says. "Prizes include a staff, a talisman, and a flute. We assure you these items have no magical powers."

"Those items have magical powers!" Uncle exclaims.

"But Uncle, it just said-" Uncle flicks Jackie's head.

"Uncle knows more than TV! We must go and get them before evil does."

"Cool, we're gonna be on TV!" Jade says excitedly.

"You are not going," Jackie tells her.

"You need five people on your team to enter the competition," the commercial says.

"Ha! You need me!" Jade says. Jackie makes a few distressed noises.

Tohru counts them. He counts them again. He counts them again and remembers to count himself this time. "There are only four of us. Who will be our fifth team member?" he says.

Jackie's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Jackie, did you see the commercial for that adventure game show?" Captain Black says over the phone. "I bet those prizes are *whispers* _magic_."

"I found our fifth team member," Jackie announces.

 **In Daolon Wong's Creepy Lair**

"Grr!" Daolon growls to himself. "I can't find my staff!" He pauses in his search when he hears someone loudly come in through the door downstairs.

"Shh, Ratso!" Finn whispers.

"Sorry," Ratso says too loudly.

"Shh!"

"Put it back where we found it," Chow says.

"Where did we find it?" Finn asks.

"Over there, I think," Ratso says, pointing.

Finn carries the object over there. "Are you sure? There's no room for it here," he says, turning around. "Where-" he cuts off when he sees Daolon glaring in the doorway. "Uh, um, h-hey there Big D. Just, uh..." 

"Visiting," Chow offers.

"Yeah, just visiting. How's it going?" Finn is hiding the object behind his back.

Daolon crossed the room in intimidating silence and snatches the thing from behind Finn. "My staff! What were you doing with this?" Daolon demands.

"We were borrowing it," Ratso answers. Finn and Chow elbow him.

"You are not allowed to borrow my stuff!" Daolon says, poking Finn in the chest with the staff. It breaks in half. The Enforcers' eyes widen.

Finn starts flexing his 'muscles'. "Yeah, I've been working out. Getting pretty buff."

Daolon studies the staff and notices it had been taped together. "You broke it!" Daolon growls. "Now you must help me find another."

"Nah, we're good," Chow says. They try to shuffle sideways around Daolon.

Daolon throws his hands up and shouts, "You _will_ help me!" Thunder booms and lightning flashes. A random vase falls and breaks. Finn, Chow, and Ratso are bowing at Daolon's feet.

"Whatever you say, D-Man," Finn cowers.

"I know just the place," Chow says. "We just need to stop by Hak Foo's first."

 **In The Junkyard**

"Yo, yo, dude stop!" StrikeMaster Ice exclaims as he wildly swings his game controller around.

"Aww, yehaah!" MC Cobra cheers. "I'm so kickin' yo butt!"

"I'm gonna come over there and kick your butt." Ice is now standing and shoving his controller toward the TV as if that will help. DJ Fist eats popcorn and enjoys the show from the back of the little fort made out of old cars and tires.

Drago makes a loud ungraceful entrance. "Why do you have to leave stuff all over the floor!" he yells, kicking the empty soda can he'd tripped over.

No one really notices that Drago even came in. Fist finishes another soda and throws it on the floor. Drago shakes in anger for a second but then remembers what he came in here for. "My father is visiting so just stay in here so you don't cause any trouble."

"Whatever dawg," Ice says distractedly. Drago leaves.

Ice throws his controller down when he loses.

"Yeaaah!" Cobra and Fist chest bump.

Ice starts flicking through channels. He stops when he sees the commercial for the adventure game show. "Yo, check it out."

Cobra and Fist turn to the TV which is showing things like skateboarding, swinging on vines in the jungle, rock climbing, and rafting down the rapids. "That looks totally awesome!" Cobra exclaims.

"We are so going," Ice says. The three of them fist bump and head out the door. They don't get very far before Drago is shoving them back in.

"What's the deal, yo?" Ice says.

"I told you to stay in-" Drago stops when he notices the commercial, which is now showing the prizes. He stands there staring into nothing.

"Dragon boy spaced on us again," Ice says.

Finally Drago comes out of his trance. "That's the flute with the demon chi of the sky demon!"

"Sweet," Ice says. "We're gonna get on that game show and win!"

"You win that?" Drago is interested now. 

"That's what's up, homie!" Cobra says.

"Then I'm coming," Drago says.

"Good. Then we only need one more team player," Ice says.

They hear loud footsteps heading their way. "My father!" Drago says. "I don't want him to come. He will not share the prizes with me." Drago quickly kicks the TV off the table and it shatters.

"Dude, you coulda just turned the thing off..." Cobra says.

Shendu sticks his giant dragon head into the fort. "What is going on in here?"

"Nothing father, we just...uh..." Drago says.

"Gonna go for some pizza, that's what," Ice says.

Shendu throws his hands up. "Pizza! Everytime I try to visit, you have to go get pizza. I'm leaving." Shendu leaves.

"Good, that takes care of him. Now who will be our fifth team member?" Drago says.

"I know of someone," Ice says.

 **Two Days Later on an Island**

The camera is on the two announcers, Cooper and Shawna. They are standing on a stage on the edge of a beach with jungle behind them.

"This season of The Adventure Game Show will be the most exciting season yet," Cooper says.

"Three teams instead of the usual two will be competing against each other," Shawna explains.

"They will take part in a number of competitions," Cooper says. "Whichever team wins the competition earns a gold token."

"The team with the most gold tokens at the end of the season wins the grand prize," Shawna says. She holds up the staff, the dragon talisman, and the flute.

"Now to bring in the contestants," Cooper says. "Team number one."

Daolon leads Finn, Chow, Ratso, and Hak Foo up onto the stage. Daolon walks right over to Shawna and tries to grab the staff.

Cooper takes the small dark chi wizard by the shoulders and directs him to one corner of the stage where the others are standing. "Please wait over here, sir." Daolon crosses his arms and grumbles.

"Team number two," Shawna says.

Ice, Cobra, and Fist leap up onto the stage and run around waving into the all the cameras. Drago and Valmont follow more calmly.

"If you would all stand in this corner here, please," Cooper says. After a few minutes Cooper manages to round them all up.

"And team number three," Shawna says.

Jade runs up onto the stage followed by Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, and Captain Black. Uncle shakes. "Uncle has the willies!" He sees Daolon at the corner of the stage. "Daolon Wong!"

"That staff is mine, old man!" Daolon says.

"Who you calling old, old man!" Uncle replies. The two of them are facing off in the center of the stage.

Cooper steps between them. "Please return to your teams."

The chi wizards continue to shoot glares at each other as they head back to their teams. Daolon notices the team of dragon people and goes there instead. "I demand that this team is mine. It is much better than them," he says, pointing to the Enforcers.

"Only if you give me the flute when we win," Drago says.

"I have no use for a flute. I want the staff," Daolon replies.

"Fine, deal." Drago shoves Valmont away. "Get lost."

"Hey Big V," Finn says.

"You four better not fail me," Valmont says as he joins their team. "We need to win that dragon talisman so we can rob banks and I- I mean we- can get rich."

"I think this is gonna be fun," Ratso says.

"It's not about fun, it's about winning!" Valmont says.

"Those are the teams. We shall now prepare for the first competition," Shawna says.

"Please exit the stage in an orderly fashion," Cooper says. The teams leave at the back of the stage.

"You're going down, Chan," Drago growls.

"I won't let you get that demon chi," Jackie replies. "And I won't let you get that talisman," he adds to Valmont.

"We shall see," Valmont responds.


	2. Chapter 2

**On The Beach of the Island**

"The first competition will be three-way beach volleyball," Cooper announces.

"If the ball touches the ground on your side of the nets one team member must leave the game," Shawna says.

"If all of your team members are eliminated that team loses," Cooper adds.

"Now that we are done with the boring rules, let's play," Shawna says.

The three teams get into position. Cobra serves the ball. Jackie hits it over the net. It bounces off Ratso's head.

"I got it!" Finn and Chow yell at the same time as Hak Foo shouts, "Angry crow takes flight!" He leaps into the air and the three of them collide. The ball lands on the ground.

"You buffoons!" Valmont exclaims.

"What were you guys doing? I had that!" Finn says.

"I was closer, it was mine!" Chow argues.

"I am better at volleyball than both of you," Hak Foo puts in.

"Ow," says Ratso from the ground.

"Pick a team member to exit the game, please," Cooper tells them.

"Not me, that wasn't my fault," Finn says.

"Mine neither," Chow says.

"I am better at volleyball than all of you," Hak Foo says.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Stop rubbing it in," Finn says.

"How about Valmont?" Chow suggests.

"I had no part in your foolish mistake. You can't kick me out," Valmont says.

"Would you just do it already!" Drago shouts, annoyed (as always).

"Okay, okay. Ratso, you're out," Finn decides.

"Oh alright," Ratso says. He goes over to a bench to watch.

"Finally!" Drago growls.

"Chill dawg. We got this," Ice says.

Hak Foo serves the ball. Captain Black throws himself at it but falls to the ground. It bounces off a distracted Tohru and goes over the net.

"Nice one, T!" Jade says.

Daolon sends it back. Captain Black does another lunge. Jade jumps and tries to hit it. Uncle whacks it with his two fingers and it flies over the net. Cobra sends it back. Another failed lunge from Captain Black. Jackie hits it over the net.

"I've really got it this time!" Chow says.

"No, I've really got it!" Finn says right after.

They run into each other and land on their butts. Valmont ungracefully flails over them and manages to hit the ball over the net.

Captain Black goes for it and lands flat on his stomach. "I just can't get the hang of this."

Jackie expertly and gracefully hits the ball. Atleast, that's how it should've went. He really got tangled in Captain Black's trench coat and ended up in the sand. The ball smacks into Jade and knocks her over.

"Sorry, Jackie," Captain Black says as Jackie desperately tries to remove the trench coat from himself. He gives up and just drags Captain Black along with him over to Jade.

"Oh my gosh Jade, are you alright!?" Jackie says, overreacting and checking Jade all over.

"You must eliminate a team member," Shawna announces.

"Aw man!" Jade says as she tries to escape Jackie's overprotectiveness.

"Jade, go sit on the bench. This game is much too dangerous," Jackie says.

"But Jackiiieee!"

"Go."

Jade grudgingly goes. She slumps on the bench next to Ratso. He offers her a pretzel but she shoves it away. Thirty-eight seconds later she is over it and takes the pretzel.

"Stop sharing with the enemy!" Hak Foo says. Ratso shrugs and stuffs his face with pretzel.

Captain Black serves the ball. He tries again. He tries again. He gives up. Tohru serves the ball.

"Great white shark leaps out of water!" Hak Foo shouts unnecessarily as he jumps and hits the ball. It violently smacks into Ice's face and falls to the ground.

Ice's nose is bleeding. "Aw not cool, man," Ice says, holding his nose.

"Bummer, dude," Cobra says.

"Guess I gotta sit this one out," Ice says. He goes to the bench.

Jade points and laughs. "Haha, you failed Pizza Face!"

"You're gonna get a pizza in the face if you don't shut up," Ice says.

"Lame pizza joke," Jade says. Ice shoves her over and sits on the bench.

Fist serves the ball. It lands on the ground in The Dark Hand's area while they are huddled up and not paying attention.

"Hey, no fair!" Chow complains.

"Yeah, we weren't ready!" Finn says.

"I was ready," Hak Foo says.

"Well then why didn't you...nevermind, whatever," Finn says. "I vote Valmont out."

"What!" Valmont exclaims.

"No offense, Big V, this just isn't really your thing," Finn tells him.

"Yeah, we'll handle this one," Chow says.

"Why do I get the feeling you won't," Valmont says. He goes over and squeezes onto the end of the bench.

Chow serves the ball. Uncle hits it. Daolon hits it. Hak Foo hits it. Captain Black actually hits it during one of his overly dramatic lunges. Oh, oh wait no, it didn't make it over the net.

"Oh snap," Captain Black says disappointedly. "Today is not my day. I'm kicking myself out."

Captain Black goes over and awkwardly stands in front of the bench but no one moves to make room for him. "I'll, uh, just stand over here, thanks." He stands over there.

"Why do we only have one bench, dear?" Shawna asks.

"I have no idea, honey bunches," Cooper replies.

Jackie serves the ball. Cobra tries to do an epic headbutt. The ball pops on one of his spikes. Cobra glances over to the announcers.

"That counts. You must eliminate a team member," Cooper says.

"Shoot," Cobra says. "Who do we kick out?"

"It's your fault. You go," Drago orders.

Cobra sadly leaves. Ice moves over for him on the bench, shoving Ratso off the end. A new ball is provided.

Daolon serves the ball. Tohru puts alot of effort into hitting the ball. It goes very, very high over the Enforcer's side.

"Squirrel scurries to catch falling nut!" Hak Foo says. Finn, Chow, and Hak Foo rush around trying to catch the ball. It lands in a far corner of their area.

"That sucks," Finn says. "I'm done with this." Finn goes over to the full bench and sits on the ground next to Ratso.

Only Chow and Hak Foo are left in that team. Hak Foo serves the ball. Fist remembers what happened to Ice's face and runs. The ball is heading in Drago's direction but Drago is too busy yelling at Fist to get his cowardly butt back here to notice. Daolon leaps for it but his robe is not made for leaping so he misses.

"Way to go, old man," Drago says.

"If you had been paying attention you could have gotten it!" Daolon replies.

"I'm kicking you out," Drago says.

"Pah!" Daolon says. He goes over to the bench and uses magic to remove everyone from it. Then he sits down and puts a force field around it.

Drago is about to serve the ball. "C'mon D dawg, you got this!" Ice shouts at the same time Cobra is screaming, "Yeeeahhaaaah!" Drago gets disturbed and hits the ball into the net. It falls to the ground.

Drago roars and has a tantrum all the way to the bench. Shawna licks her fingers and puts out a strand of Cooper's hair that caught on fire. Fist serves the ball. Jackie hits it.

"Go DJ Fist!" Cobra cheers.

"You rock, bro!" Ice says.

The ball hits the ground while Fist is giving them a thumbs up.

"Team number 2 is out of the game!" Shawna announces. Fist dejectedly slumps over to the area around the bench.

"Aargh!" Drago is so frustrated. "I can't stand you idiots sometimes!"

"I know how you feel," Valmont grumbles as he watches Chow become tangled in the net and miss the ball. Hak Foo sends him to the bench. Then he serves the ball.

Tohru hits it back but in the process he trips and falls onto Jackie. Hak Foo hits it and it ends up on the ground in the Chans' area. Jackie is rushed away by the paramedics.

"Tohru, be careful so you don't smush Uncle too!" Uncle says.

"Yes, Sensei," Tohru says.

Uncle serves the ball. Hak Foo hits it. Tohru carefully takes careful steps and carefully tries to hit the ball in a careful manner. He misses.

"Aiyah! What do you call that!" Uncle exclaims.

"I was being careful," Tohru replies.

"Who told you to be careful! Get head into game!" Uncle says. "Actually, get head out of game."

"But Sensei-"

"Do you want to win the competition? Yeees? Then you will let Uncle handle this!"

"Yes, Sensei." Tohru obediently heads for the bench. Only Uncle and Hak Foo are left.

"This will be so easy," Hak Foo says. As he is saying that the ball is already hitting the ground next to him.

"Yeah, go Uncle!" Jade exclaims, running over to him.

"That was awesome!" Captain Black says.

"Team number three wins the beach volleyball competition!" Cooper announces.

"They have earned a gold token," Shawna says.

Tohru lifts Uncle up and they all cheer.

"What..." Hak Foo cannot believe it.

"That is all for today, everyone," Shawna says.

"Tomorrow there will be a new competition," Cooper says.

The winning team goes off to celebrate. The losing teams go off to most likely argue about whose fault it was. The evening passes and nighttime descends upon the island. Hak Foo is still standing, shocked, on the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**At a Skate Park**

"Today's competition is skateboarding!" Cooper announces

"Sweet!" Ice says as he high-fives Cobra and Fist. "This is our thang!"

"It is a race," Shawna explains. "Your whole team must be first across the finish line to win."

The teams all get their skateboards and helmets. Then everyone lines up at the top of a big ramp at the beginning of the course.

"Ready..." Cooper says.

"Set..." Shawna says.

The contestants wait.

"Are you gonna say go, dear?" Cooper whispers.

"Well, I said set. I thought you were gonna say go, honey," Shawna whispers back.

"Oh, okay sweetest. I'll say it."

"Unless you want me to say it, dear."

"That's okay, dear. I'll say it."

"Will you just say it already!" Drago yells.

"Go!" Cooper exclaims.

Everyone rolls down the ramp. It is quite literal in Tohru's case. Ice, Cobra, and Fist all do cool tricks on their way down.

"Don't get overconfident, you three!" Drago shouts after them as he tries to balance on his skateboard without colliding with someone else.

"Don't worry, D dude!" Ice calls over his shoulder. "We got your back! We gonna win this fo sho!"

Cobra looks back and gives a thumbs up. He ends up skidding on his face. Drago facepalms. Which was a mistake. He ends up skidding on his butt.

Finn swerves around the fallen Drago. "Trying to skateboard here!" he says.

Chow is trying to avoid the rolling Tohru. He fails and gets bowled over.

"Get up, Chow! We all need to get to the end to win!" Valmont says as he ungracefully wobbles back and forth down the ramp.

"Woah nellie!" Captain Black exclaims, riding the skateboard on his butt down the ramp.

"That's not how you do it, Captain Black!" Jade says as she passes by.

"Woah!" Ratso says nervously as he and Uncle awkwardly ride too close to each other.

Hak Foo is weaving through all the unsteady skateboarders, chasing Jackie so he can shove him off. Daolon is going down the only section of the ramp that isn't crowded.

"The contestants are approaching a rail that they must grind across or else fall into a pit," Cooper announces. (He is rather good at announcing)

Ice, Cobra, and Fist do it perfectly, of course. Jade does it pretty good right behind them.

"Yo, back off, shrimp! We're winning that gold token this time!" Ice says.

"Not if my team wins first!" Jade replies.

Cobra looks back - way back...way, WAY back - at Jade's team. "I don't think so, squirt!" They skate away laughing.

Tohru is getting back on his skateboard at the bottom of the ramp. So is Drago. They are in the back. Wait, there is a smushed Chow behind them. He stumbles over to his skateboard and follows after them.

Finn grinds across the rail. "Oh yeah!" He cheers at the other end.

Jackie slides across the rail. Uncle and Ratso are shakily making their way across. Hak Foo comes crashing through them, sending them into the pit.

Valmont follows, pinwheeling his arms the whole way. "Hak Foo! Don't knock over your own teammates!" he scolds.

Daolon tries to jump his skateboard onto the rail but his robe is not made for such things so he falls into the pit.

Captain Black hops onto the rail but loses momentum in the middle. He doesn't fall off, he's just stuck not going anywhere. "Oh boy," he says when he sees Drago angrily heading his way. Drago crashes into him. Captain Black goes sprawling onto the other side. Drago just falls into the pit.

Uncle crosses, followed by Ratso and Daolon. Chow finally catches up and crosses. Tohru bends the rail when he crosses. Drago climbs out of the pit. He manages to ride the bent rail to the other side.

"Everyone is across the rail," Shawna announces. "They are now coming to an area where they must avoid obstacles in their path."

Ice, Cobra, and Fist lead the way into the crowded section of the race, followed closely by Jade.

"This is so off the hook!" Cobra says, doing a jump trick over a row of microwaves.

"This is what we came for, yo," Ice replies as he easily swerves in and out of a bunch of potted plants. Fist jumps off his skateboard over a lawn chair and lands back on it on the other side.

"Hurry up, Jackie!" Jade calls while she ducks underneath a table.

Jackie knocks his fourth trash can over. "I'm trying, Jade!"

Hak Foo is content with plowing through everything until a lawn mower halts his forward motion.

Valmont is flailing all over the place but he manages to avoid most things. Until he runs into a fruit stand full of coconuts. "Blast!" he exclaims, getting buried in coconuts.

A stray coconut rolls into Finn and trips up his skateboard. Uncle expertly maneuvers around the obstacles. Ratso inexpertly maneuvers into the obstacles. Daolon is trailing a fishing pole after him.

Drago knocks into Chow as he rushes past. Chow loses control and rolls into an outdoor fireplace. Tohru and Captain Black slowly take up the rear. They pass by Valmont, who is just getting back on his skateboard. He immediately hits another coconut and falls again.

Everyone manages to survive the obstacles.

"The last stretch of the race is coming up," Cooper says. "Contestants will have to skate through a maze of bushes while we throw things at them."

"If you jump over the bushes you will be disqualified," Shawna adds.

"No problem, yo," Ice says as he and his crew enter the maze.

Cooper and Shawna start throwing things. Cobra ducks an incoming bottle of glue. Fist is unfazed by the toaster that hits his arm.

Jackie and Jade enter the maze together. A pack of gum bounces off Jackie's head. A balled up necktie hits Jade.

"Honey, did you really throw my tie?" Cooper asks as he flings a roll of duct tape at Ice.

"Yes, dear. I don't know what I was thinking," Shawna answers. She throws a stick of butter at Hak Foo. It bounces off his buff shoulder.

Finn gets hit in the face with a computer mouse. "Ow, my nose!"

"Well, if it wasn't such a big target..." Drago says as he passes.

"Hey!"

Drago doesn't get very far ahead before he is hit with a metal fold-up chair. He clatters to the ground with it. He gets back up and twenty-seven seconds later he is knocked over by an electric paper towel dispenser machine.

"No fair!" he says. "Why do I get hit with the big stuff!" A ceiling fan lands on him. "Ow!"

Ratso swerves around the incapacitated Drago. A spoon hits him in the back of the head. He sucks it up and keeps going. Uncle ducks a paper airplane.

Drago is back on his skateboard. "They get little things!" he complains. A bathtub lands on him. "Oh c'mon!"

Chow thrashes about, trying to avoid the hailstorm of objects raining down upon him. He ends up colliding with a bush. A pen, a calculater, a Nintendo game system, and a top hat all bounce off Tohru at the same time.

Valmont is on a roll until a coconut knocks him off his skateboard. "Blast these coconuts!"

Captain Black is bombarded by crayons. Daolon, who's trailing fishing pole had gotten him tangled in a bush for a while, gets smacked by a container of potato salad.

"Oh dear, that was our lunch," Shawna says.

"Woops, sorry honey bunches," Cooper says.

Ice crosses the finish line. Cobra and Fist join him soon after. "Yeah man, we are da bomb!" Cobra cheers as he chest bumps the other two.

"Yo, we ain't safe yet," Ice says. He shields his eyes and looks far, far into the distance.

Cobra points. "There's D!"

"Chi wiz is in the back," Ice says. "Yo grampa, move yo butt!"

Jade and Jackie arrive at the finish line. Finn and Hak Foo skate in after. Uncle crosses and then sits on his skateboard. "Uncle is too old for this," he says.

Ratso clumsily falls over the finish line. Chow arrives.

"Chow, that was some pretty sucky skateboarding," Finn says.

"Not my fault," Chow defends himself. "People kept pushing me and I got sat on in the beginning!"

Drago comes in too fast, flips over Ratso, and lands on his butt. "There, I'm here. Did we win?"

"Not yet, D dude. Waitin' on the old guy," Ice answers.

Tohru crosses the finish line.

"Come on, Captain Black, you can do it!" Jade shouts. Then she whispers to Jackie, "I don't think he can do it."

Captain Black is currently on the ground after being hit in the face with a bottle of hand sanitizer. Daolon and Valmont are right next to each other, racing for the win.

"You can do it, Big V!" Finn cheers.

"C'mon chi wiz, you got this!" Cobra calls.

"Go Valmont!" Ratso shouts.

They are almost there. It's gonna be close. Valmont is pulling ahead! He's almost there! Almost! He's-hes! ...getting smacked in face with a coconut. Daolon crosses the finish line.

"YEEAAAH!" Cobra and Ice cheer, jumping up and down with Fist.

Cobra punches Drago's arm. "We won, homez!"

Drago smiles triumphantly.

"BLAAAAAST!" Valmont yells, angrily throwing the coconut.

"Team number two earns a gold token!" Cooper announces.

Ice, Cobra, and Fist lift Daolon up in celebration.

"Yo, you rocked out there, chi wiz!" Ice says.

"Yeeeheaaaah!" Cobra cheers.

"Unhand me!" Daolon exclaims.

"There will be another competition later today," Shawna announces.

The winning team carries a struggling Daolon away to celebrate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later That Day on the Beach**

"The competition this afternoon is survival," Cooper announces.

"Each team will be dropped off at a different location on the island," Shawna explains.

"Whichever team makes it back to this beach first wins," Cooper says.

Cooper pulls a string and a pile of backpacks, bags, and things like that fall onto the beach.

"Each contestant may have one pack," Shawna says. "Each pack contains one item that you might find useful out in the jungle. You may not open it until you have reached your drop-off point."

The contestants dive into the pile. After much commotion everyone has a pack and the teams each go into a helicopter. Cooper and Shawna stay on the beach and watch them fly off.

Cooper turns to the camera. "Hidden cameramen will be recording the teams' adventures for those of you at home," he says.

"Good luck to them all," Shawna says. "They are gonna need it."

 **On The North Side of the Island**

Jackie and his team are dropped off deep in the jungle. The helicopter flies away.

"This is so awesome!" Jade exclaims.

"Jade, stay close," Jackie says but she is already racing away through the greenery. Jackie clumsily crashes through the waist-high bushes after her.

"Can we open our packs now?" Tohru asks.

"Pay attention, Tohru! Of course we can open packs now," Uncle says.

Tohru eagerly opens his duffel bag to find an overly large pillow stuffed inside. Jackie's lunchbox contains a bag of Cheetos. Jade's Chinese take-out container has a lighter inside.

"Cool!" Jade says. Jackie takes it from her before she can burn the whole jungle down. He gives her his Cheetos.

Captain Black unzips his fanny pack to reveal a hairbrush. "Yeah, like I need that," he mumbles.

Uncle opens his Go Green reusable shopping bag. Inside is a can of bug spray. "Uncle got the most useful thing," he says proudly. Everyone sprays themselves with the bug spray.

"So...which way to the beach?" Captain Black asks.

Everyone looks around and shrugs. Jackie picks a random way and pretends he knows what he's doing. "This way, I'm pretty sure," he says.

They start hiking through the bushes.

 **On the East Side of the Island**

"I can't believe it!" Drago says as he tries to pull his feet from the mud. "Why did they have to drop us right on the edge of a river!" He slips and goes splashing into the water. "Aargh!"

Fist lifts Drago out of the river and drops him back onto the muddy bank.

"It ain't so bad," Cobra says.

"It is to me!" Drago roars right in Cobra's face.

"Yo, lose the 'tude, dude," Ice says. "Let's just get out of this mud so we can look in our packs."

Finally they all squish out of the mud onto dry ground.

"Let's see what we got in here!" Cobra says, opening his video camera bag. Inside is a compass. "Sweet! This'll help us win fo' sho!"

Ice fist bumps him, then unties his pillow case to look inside. He pulls out a long rope. "Guess this can come in handy."

Fist opens his brown paper lunch bag to find a baggie of celery sticks. They all stare unhappily at it. Ice shrugs. "Well, it's food."

Daolon unties his plastic shopping bag. There is a pack of peanut butter crackers inside.

"Way cooler than celery!" Cobra says.

"Who says I'm going to share them with you," Daolon says.

"Aw, c'mon, chi wiz! We're your team!" Cobra says.

"Yeah, there's, like, six crackers. That means we all can have...two? Wait, one, two, three, four, fi- two and a half?" Ice tries to do math.

"We each get one with one leftover, bro," Cobra corrects him. "So, like, one and one-fifth."

"Right, that's what I meant," Ice says.

Daolon just grumbles.

"Your turn, D," Cobra says.

Drago unzips his too small Dora the Explorer backpack. (He wants so much to rip it into shreds) Inside is a box of tissues. He throws them back in. "Useless."

"You never know, D dude," Ice says.

"Let's find that beach and win this thing already," Drago says. "And get far away from this river."

"Actually..." Cobra says, holding out his compass. "This is sayin' we gotta go across the river."

Drago throws his hands up in frustration. Nothing ever goes right for him.

 **On the West Side of the Island**

Finn smacks at a beetle that is trying to land on his head, then goes back to undoing the drawstrings of his bag. He pulls out a flashlight. "We won't have trouble finding our way in the dark," he says, twirling it. It smacks into his face.

Ratso unties his black garbage bag. Inside is a flashlight. "Uh, okay. We have two flashlights now."

"Don't laugh," Chow says as he pulls his pink, jewel-encrusted purse from behind his back. Finn snorts. "It was the only thing left, okay?" He opens it up to find a flashlight. Everyone stares at it. Chow shrugs.

Hak Foo unzips his large pull-along suitcase. There is nothing inside. Oh wait, there it is. A flashlight.

"I think we have enough flashlights," Ratso says.

Valmont opens his briefcase to reveal... a flashlight. "Well that's disappointing," he says.

"We can still win," Chow says.

"Yeah, we practically have night vision now," Finn says.

"So which way, do you think?" Ratso asks.

"I think this way," Hak Foo says. He leads his team off into the jungle.

 **Back on the North Side**

"Just back up slowly," Jackie says quietly.

"I think it saw us already," Jade replies.

The leopard leaps down from the tree and starts stalking toward them.

"Should we run?" Captain Black asks. "Maybe we should run."

They run. The leopard chases them.

"Jackie! Bear!" Uncle shouts.

"No Uncle, it is a le-WAAH!" Jackie veers to the left when a bear comes crashing out of the bushes. Tohru smacks it over the head with his pillow before it can bite Jackie.

Uncle sprays the leopard in the face with his bug spray. It stops chasing them to paw at its eyes.

Jade pulls out the bag of Cheetos.

"No Jade! That will only attract the animals!" Jackie says.

"Duh," Jade says. She throws the Cheetos behind her and the bear stops to eat them. They keep running.

 **Back on the East Side**

Fist drags a soaked grumbling Daolon from the water. Daolon's robe just isn't made for crawling across a rope over a river. (His robe isn't made for a lot of things, is it?)

"You can do it, D dawg!" Cobra calls.

Drago is the only one not across yet. He sent everyone else over first to make sure the rope wouldn't break. Drago grabs onto the rope and starts making his way across. The rope breaks. He falls into the river.

"Aarrgurgleblurg!" he tries to roar as he bobs up and down in the water. Fist fishes him out.

"I am never going near another river again in my whole life!" Drago says.

"Um..." Cobra says.

"What!" Drago yells.

"Turns out I was holdin' this thing backwards," Cobra replies, the compass in his hand. "We gotta go that way." He points back across the river and then quickly jumps behind a tree to hide.

Drago angrily breathes fire Cobra's way. "I can't believe it," he says.

"Well, you broke my rope so now we gotta find another way to cross," Ice says. They all start thinking about ways to get back across.

 **Back on the West Side**

"Can't you four keep up," Hak Foo says when the rest of his team finally catches up to him.

"It's hot out here," Ratso complains.

"I'm tired," Chow joins in.

"My shoes got wet," Finn adds.

"Help," Valmont squeaks as he tries desperately to untangle his ponytail from a sticker bush. Half an hour later he is finally free.

"We're making _great_ time," Finn says sarcastically.

Something floats near Ratso's head. "AAH!" he screams, ducking. "Giant flying spider bug thing! Don't let it get me!" He runs around waving his arms like crazy.

"Where!" Chow screams, jumping five feet in the air.

Finn throws himself on the ground and covers his head. Valmont is swatting at the air and spinning in frantic circles.

Hak Foo sighs. "It was a leaf..."

Everyone stops. "Oh," Ratso says.

"Just shut up and follow me," Hak Foo orders. They continue walking.

 **On the North Side**

It is starting to get dark out in the jungle.

"Woo!" Captain Black is out of breath after running away from the bear. He sits on a rock.

"Duck!" Tohru suddenly yells.

Captain Black over dramatically throws himself at the ground. He realizes Tohru wasn't talking to him. Uncle ducks as a giant fly trap plant lunges. Tohru throws his pillow at it. The plant tears it up.

"Run!" Jade shouts.

But Jackie cannot run for another fly trap has latched onto his head. He is flailing all over the place trying to get out. Captain Black whips out his one and only weapon: the hairbrush. He whacks at the plant as hard as he can over and over again. It lets go of Jackie's head but grabs onto Captain Black's arm.

Uncle tries spraying it with his bug spray. He gets dragged away by a leafy tendril. Jackie unleashes his lighter on it. Well, he tries. After about ten clicks where it doesn't work he gives up and just punches it. It releases its victims.

"Run!" Jackie exclaims.

They all run.

 **On the East Side**

Everyone is finally back across the river.

"Okay, we have literally gotten nowhere," Drago says. "Which way now?"

Drago hovers menacingly over Cobra's shoulder as he looks at his compass. Cobra points. "That way."

"It better be that way," Drago growls. He shoves through them all and heads that way. The others follow.

After a bit of walking they arrive in a large grove of wildflowers. Cobra checks his compass. "Straight through there." They keep going.

"Achoo!" Ice sneezes out fire. "Achoo!"

The fire grazes Daolon and almost sets him on fire. "Watch where you sneeze!" Daolon shouts at him. Ice just snorts and sniffles in response.

A minute later: "Achoo! AchOO!" Ice has a fiery sneezing fit.

"Can't you stop that?" Drago asks, annoyed.

"Nah dawg, I'm allergic," Ice says.

"Well, just..."

"Achoo!"

"...just be-"

"Achoo!"

"...careful where you-"

Ah... AH!"

"Careful where you aim-"

"CHOOO!"

"Oh my gosh shut up!" Drago shouts, throwing his tissue box at Ice's face.

"Achoo!" Ice sneezes onto the tissue box as it hits him in the face. It falls to the ground in flames and the flowers catch fire.

"Forest fire!" Cobra yells.

They all run.

 **On the West Side**

Three and a half minutes after the leaf incident they are resting again because certain people can't handle the long trek. (Hak Foo wants you to know he is not one of those people) It is really dark now.

"Do you think there are leopards in this jungle?" Chow asks, flicking his flashlight back and forth in the bushes.

"Or bears?" Finn adds in a shaky voice.

"Or giant man-eating venus fly traps?" Ratso says. Everyone stares at Ratso. He shrugs.

They hear a rustle.

"What was that!" Chow screams. The Enforcers' all turn their flashlights onto the noise.

Valmont suddenly finds himself blinded by flashlights and tumbles backward off his rock...into a giant spider web. He struggles to get out but it's too sticky and he just makes it worse. "Help!" he calls.

Everyone grabs onto him and tries to pull him out. Fifteen minutes later they finally manage to get him free from the spider web.

Ratso sits back down on a rock. "I know why we're so tired," he says. "We have to keep rescuing Valmont."

"It was only twice," Valmont says.

"You're not very good at these games," Finn says to him.

"Yeah, you barely helped in volleyball," Chow says.

"You let a coconut get the best of you in skateboarding," Hak Foo adds.

"And you got your hair so tangles in stickers that we almost didn't get you out," Ratso says. "Who does that?"

"Will you get off my case!" Valmont exclaims.

"Oh, sorry," Ratso says, standing up off Valmont's briefcase.

Valmont picks it up. "Let's just go."

There is another rustle. The Enforcers' all panic and shine their flashlights right on Valmont again.

Valmont shields his eyes. "Would you quit that!"

"Uh, don't look behind you, Big V. Just run," Finn says.

Valmont looks behind himself, of course. He's face to face with a giant spider. "AAAAH!" he screams.

They all run. After only thirty seconds of running from a spider that isn't even chasing them they arrive onto the beach.

"It was right here that whole time!?" Hak Foo exclaims.

"Does this mean we win?" Ratso asks excitedly.

They shine their flashlights down the beach where Cooper and Shawna are congratulating Jackie and his team for winning. A particularly angry looking Drago is also there with his team.

"Nah, we lost," Finn says. "Again."

"All the teams have made it out of the jungle," Shawna announces.

"We only lost one third of it to forest fire," Cooper says.

"Go rest up for tomorrow's competition," Shawna tells the contestants.

The teams go.


End file.
